


Prompt 83: "When I'm With You, I'm Happy"

by BlackAcre13



Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cemetery, Debbie has feelings, Deep Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, admitting feelings, deep talks, proposal, visiting Danny's grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: “You can do it, Debs. I believe in you.” Lou chuckled, but she was serious.She knew how hard it was for Debbie to be honest and show emotions. Especially when it came to love. When it came to Lou.Debbie took a deep steadying breath before meeting Lou’s eyes with a soft smile.(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Prompt 83: "When I'm With You, I'm Happy"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!

“You can do it, Debs. I believe in you.” Lou chuckled, but she was serious.

She knew how hard it was for Debbie to be honest and show emotions. Especially when it came to love. When it came to Lou.

Debbie took a deep steadying breath before meeting Lou’s eyes with a soft smile.

Her eyes turned away from Lou’s as they connected, stealing a quick glance at Danny’s name etched into the marble as if asking for permission to continue.

“Lou.” Debbie spoke, still staring at the name.

“Yeah, Debs?” Lou whispered with a smile. She grabbed Debbie’s hand from her lap and clasped it tightly in hers.

“I never…” Debbie drifted off and Lou squeezed tighter. “I never thought that another person could make me feel the way I feel after running a job.” She admitted.

Lou waited for her to go on, knowing it was taking every fiber of her being for Debbie to get the words out.

“Or that I would love the person running it with me more than the job itself.” She blushed.

“Honey—“

“No,” Debbie smiled. “Let me. I’ve been practicing.”

“Baby?”

Lou met Debbie’s eyes once more that now seemed confident. Debbie had stopped her eyes from flickering to the marble, her lap, Lou’s hands, anywhere but Lou’s eyes. But now chocolate brown bore into ocean blue.

_**“When I’m with you, I’m happy.”**_ Debbie whispered. “I never thought another person could make me happy. I never…never thought I deserved to be happy.”

“Jesus, Debbie. Of course you do. Of course. You deserve everything in the world.” Lou breathed.

“You’re my everything.” Debbie breathed leaning forward on the bench.

Lou laughed at the line even though she knew there was truth to it. Raw honesty. She knew that this was the last big job. That Debbie would walk away from anything Lou said no to and give Lou the life she wanted. That they wanted.

And suddenly, Lou couldn’t resist. In fact, she smirked, realizing that the only way she could con this con whom she loved was to go in without a plan or a list that could be solved.

“Hey,” she whispered, before kissing Debbie’s cheek. “This wasn’t how I was planning to do this, but I did want Danny’s blessing before I—“

Debbie started to protest, her lips gaping and eyes wide, but Lou pressed her lips to Debbie’s softly.

Lou pulled back and brushed a strand of hair behind Debbie’s ear.

“Deborah Ocean, you make me so deliriously fucking happy. And I—“

“Baby, I was going to…” Debbie laughed lightly, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Marry me, Debs,” Lou breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments appreciated as always!


End file.
